candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Fish
:For the character, see Fish. Candy fish, also known as Swedish fish is a special candy exclusive to Candy Crush Soda Saga. Formation A candy fish is created when 4 candies (including special candies and bottles) in a square or 5 candies in the letter "P" or "Q". When formed, it gives 120 points to the player. Properties When candy fish is activated, it will randomly target a blocker or a regular candy and swim to it, if there are no blockers. Every candy or blocker that it destroys, it will give 3x as many points it supposed to give, for example: 20 x 3 = 60 for candies and most blockers; 1000 x 3 = 3000 for honey bears, etc. However, no points will be given to the player if it hits an empty space. Points from frosting bears will not be multiplied, it is not a blocker. Targets Combinations Other Candy Fish Light Green Candy Fish This fish type is created when candies are matched in green soda or the effects of special candies. They are only released when matches are made from the initial swap and they won't release during cascades. Candies colored by coloring candy or hit by fish will not create fish. Existing candy fish activated will not produce extra light green fish. Pink Candy Fish This fish type is created when the wrapped fish is uncovered in frosting in a frosting level. The number of candy fish released is equal to the number of spaces the wrapped fish occupies. Purple Jelly Candy Fish This fish type is created when a player matches 4 or 5 purple jelly candies in a square or a "P", "Q" shape. The number of candy fish released is equal to the number of Purple jelly candies used. Achievements First Catch : Can you smell the fresh soda seas? What a good day for fishing! Create a fish (10 times) Event Double Delish Fish :See Double Delish Fish page to know more information! It's fishing time! :See Fishing Tournament page to know more information! "Get a gift and unlock a limited time event when you catch 20 fish! Fish will only be caught if you pass the level." This activity was available after April 4, 2016. After collecting 20 candy fish, you will get a gift (the gift amount is different). Tip: Catch fish on any level, even those you've already played. Trivia *Candy fish cannot be made in , They have somewhat different functions. However, on that game, it is called as Jelly Fish and there is no cyan, purple, and light green color of it (because these colors of candies are not present on that game and also the green soda like other soda types). *This element can also be made in . Gallery Candy Fish= Redfish.png|A red fish Orangefish.png|An orange fish Yellowfish.png|A yellow fish Greenfish.png|A green fish Cyanfish.png|A cyan fish Bluefish.png|A blue fish Purplefish.png|A purple fish Rainbow Fish.png|A rainbow fish Fish Candy - Creating icon.png|Icon of Created Candy Fish when loading |-| Other Candy Fish= Greenfish(soda).png|A fish that appears in green soda Purplejellyfish.png|An 8th candy fish Pink fish.png|A wrapped fish Candy Fish in purple jelly.gif|Candy fish is created from Purple jelly candies. |-| Striped Candy Fish= Redfish_striped.png|A red striped fish Orangefish_striped.png|An orange striped fish Yellowfish_striped.png|A yellow striped fish Greenfish_striped.png|A green striped fish Cyanfish_striped.png|A cyan striped fish Bluefish_striped.png|A blue striped fish Purplefish_striped.png|A purple striped fish Explore the soda sea with Captain Candycain.gif|Striped candy fish shown on soda sea |-| Wrapped Candy Fish= Redfish_wrapped.png|A red wrapped fish Orangefish_wrapped.png|An orange wrapped fish Yellowfish_wrapped.png|A yellow wrapped fish Greenfish_wrapped.png|A green wrapped fish Cyanfish_wrapped.png|A cyan wrapped fish Bluefish_wrapped.png|A blue wrapped fish Purplefish_wrapped.png|A purple wrapped fish FishCandy-cardboard.png |-| Double Delish Fish= Double fish.png|Double Delish Fish (2 days) Double Delish Fish Icon.png|Double Delish Fish Icon |-| Instruction= Fish Candy Instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 Fish Candy Instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 Fish Candy Instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 How to create a fish candy Background.PNG|How to create a candy fish |-| Gallery= colorful fish.jpg|Do you enjoy fishing in the Soda Sea? �� |-| Booster= Plus fish.png|Extra 1 Candy Fish Plus 2fish.png|Extra 2 Candy Fish Plus 3fish.png|Extra 3 Candy Fish Bonus fish.png Bonus fish x2.png Bonus fish x3.png |-| Video= This looks like a fishy level....|Celebrate for reaching 1,000 levels! Category:Elements Category:Special Candies